How it Began
by Yuki's Obession
Summary: “What is happening here?” Legolas asked himself as the elves picked Aragorn up rushing him to the healers. Legolas followed his thoughts on the magic that now contended with the power of even the most powerful beings on this world. Something huge was comi
1. how it began

**How it began**

**By:**

**Yuki's Obession**

**A/N:** alright let me know how you like the first chapter of this book . I hope it meets the expectations of others.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of Tolkien.

* * *

"I am so very glad to have you arrive here Legolas son of Thranduilion Prince of Mirkwood and you Aragorn son of Arathorn King of Gondor," the smooth voice of the Queen of Lothlorien. Her crystal blue eyes looking at them with glee, her husband Celeborn standing arms length behind her. His robes sliding across the ground, his eyes watching the two men closely, neither boy moved under their powerful gaze.

"We are always glad to come when you call my lady," Aragorn said and together they bowed their heads in complete respect.

"Our time is ending…Legolas you must sense that even in your father, his heart is aching for the cry of the gulls and the time to sail. I will leave this world soon but not before I have given warning," Galadriel whispered her eyes saddening.

"What have you seen?" Legolas asked his brow furrowing.

"Though the ring and Sauron has been destroyed a new evil awakes into this world as time changes," she said her eyes moving to Aragorn then drifting very slowly toward Legolas.

"What is this new evil?" Aragorn asked.

"It will bring an end to all races…except one…" she said looking back to her husband who turned his head away from them, his golden hair shifting slightly from the effortless gesture.

"What evil could possibly do that?" Legolas asked in confusion. Galadriel eyes drifted back to Aragorn and their gazes locked.

"This evil is from the human realm but not in the form you may think," Galadriel said rising up from her place before the Prince and King and leaving the two to think on her words.

"What could these be?" Aragorn asked.

"Do not worry my friend; you have the protection of my kingdom. Nothing will harm Arwen or your children," Legolas said knowing the worries that now creased his friend's forehead. Placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, Aragorn gave him a nod.

"Our troubles are never over," Aragorn said and Legolas gave a laugh.

"Mine are just beginning," he said.

"This is true. Is it true your father is desperate to find you a wife before he leaves these shores?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye, tis true," Legolas replied looking to the ground. "He believes I should be married after my long time of solitude though no woman has caught my sight yet."

"Do not worry when it happens you'll know it and your father knows that he just worries for you," Aragorn said as both men rose up from their seat and began their walk through Lothlorien enjoying the golden leaves that fell about them.

"My lords," the head of army, Haldor II, said with a bow. Legolas bowed back as did Aragorn both looking to the elf expectantly though he said nothing.

"Is there something we needed to know?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh yes, sorry," he said jumping slightly before turning and walking swiftly toward the borders of the land.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"We found something most peculiar," Haldor whispered.

"And that would be?" Aragorn asked as they reached the bordered. The chief elf pointed to the ground just on the other side of the border and two sets of foot marks could be seen.

"Now look here," he said pointing to the border of the lands, the foot prints seemed to just disappear.

"Did the men find them?" Legolas asked.

"That's what we found so weird. No one even saw anyone getting that close to the borders," Haldor replied.

"This is very different," Aragorn said, Legolas turned to see Galadriel watching them, she flashed a smile and turned her back to them.

"I think it's begun," Legolas said.

"What?" Aragorn asked looking to his friend who was watching Galadriel walk away from them almost mournfully.

"I think my race is to end soon, Aragorn," Legolas confessed looking to his friend sadly.

"What do you mean? Are you going to leave the shores?" Aragorn asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"No but I think my time will end now," Legolas replied as his eyes focused on the shoe prints.

"Are those women's feet?" he asked.

"Yes, that is what brought us much confusion," Haldor said. Legolas stepped away from his friends and bent closer to the tracks that could have been anything, as he stuck his hand out to feel the rumble about it a large shock of electricity shot through his arm and to his shoulder blade. Legolas gave a wince and pulled back instantly looking at the ground, it hummed with new energy.

"What is this magic?" Legolas asked his brow furrowing once more, Aragorn kneeled next to his friend and reached out to touch the earth. Legolas' hand shot out instantly trying to stop the King of Gondor Aragorn's hand touched the ground but nothing touched him.

Legolas looked to him shocked and Aragorn picked up some of the Earth looking at it as the confusion washed over the elves. Aragorn's eyes narrowed at the ground before suddenly a large bolt of electricity shot threw his body forcing him to drop the dirt to the ground. Aragorn fell back in a series of spasms, Legolas rushed to his side.

"What is happening here?" Legolas asked himself as the elves picked Aragorn up rushing him to the healers. Legolas followed his thoughts on the magic that now contended with the power of even the most powerful beings on this world. Something huge was coming and not even he could not stand positive to this troubles that were to come.

* * *

Alright what do you think?


	2. strange meetings

**Strange Meetings**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The wind blew through the leaves dancing across the ground and with the grass, the songs of the birds filling the air. The golden leaves of Lothlorien brought about the gentle peace that Middle Earth had been entered in after the destruction of the ring. In a clearing near the Andurn River which cut through the small forest just beyond the Misty Mountains, Lothlorien guarded the most powerful elf to live in Middle Earth. Lying near the river were two small human looking girls, girls who should not have been there yet were.

The eldest stirred, her long white hair flowing over her shoulder as she rolled to her side. Her young face was long with no signs of age; she was no more than eighteen, her emerald green eyes sliding open. She glanced around and then to the ground where no grass grew only burnt ash surrounded her and her sister. Her sister who still remained unconscious at her side, her name was Yuzi, a name from their father. The eldest carried the half elven name of Ithil gifted from their mother.

"Yuzi…awaken," Ithil whispered softly as if her voice dying in her throat. She looked about once more before looking down at the river near their feet. Across the river were two men, elven men watching them cautiously.

A small moan came from the blonde girl laying her right; she looked down to her younger sibling who looked far older. Yuzi opened her crimson eyes and looked to her older sister who now looked back to the elves.

"What happened?" Yuzi asked.

"I told you it would work. Now we will die…"Ithil replied lowly, knowing the elves were taking aim for her sibling, her eyes often frightened any living creature.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzi asked her voice growing annoyed. The two never did resemble one another though they did have similar personalities no one knew the truth. Ithil moved her long hair behind her ears to flash her pointed tips to her sister and the elves. They moved across the river now cautiously making their presence known.

"I have foreseen it-"

"Oh be silent. You know you can not see the future do not lie to my face," Yuzi replied glaring at her sister as the elves stood before them. Ithil instantly threw her weapons to them, her sister did now.

"Give up your weapons," Ithil stated "Or my visions will come true."

"I was trained by father, my weapons will be in the hands of no one but mine-Hey give that back!" Yuzi said as Ithil grabbed the daggers and sword off her sister throwing them to the ground.

"Who are you?" Haldor II asked.

"How did you get over the border?" another asked.

"Magic," Ithil said wiggling her fingers causing the elves to look to one another before back to the girl before them.

"Is she sane?" one whispered to Haldor.

"I have idea," replied the captain. Ithil rose to her feet swaying as she did, she stood a head taller than her younger sibling.

"Yuzi," Ithil said pointed to herself and then pointing to her sister. "Ithil."

"Ithil?" Haldor questioned and Yuzi tensed wondering why they knew Ithil's name.

"Aye," Ithil replied pointing to Yuzi. "Ithil."

"Shoot her down," shouted Haldor.

"No wait!" Yuzi shouted dropping to the ground and covering her hand, her forehead touching the dirt upon the earth. "I'm Yuzi Nouras! My sister Ithil Laiudom is her!"

"You lie," Ithil shouted and Yuzi shook her head quickly.

"Take them both. Bind their eyes, bind their lips and their hands," Haldor said motioning for his men to take quick action. Yuzi rose up quickly rushing for her weapons, Ithil standing still as her sister made a dash for freedom. The elves were much too quick and the swift blow to the back of her head sent her into the depth of unconsciousness.

"Will you be running to?" Haldor asked.

"I think I will stay. Did you know that something similar will happen to you in your future? I can see it swirling above your head, your fate is very clear to me," Ithil said her eyes swirling a lighter white color before turning back to emerald.

Haldor knew not how to respond to this so he motioned for his men to continue with their orders; the two girls were to be transported back to the queen. Galadriel had been the one to send them out to collect the girls as if she knew they had breeched the borders. What they were needed for no one knew.

As they made their days walk back to the village he began to wander how his friends of old were doing. Legolas and Aragorn as been in the healer's quarters for two days now, Legolas never leaving his friends side unless he was left with no other solution.

* * *

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered his mind coming back to the elven world, his eyes drifting open, looking around the white room. Legolas rushed from the open window to the bed side of his friend.

"Aye?" Legolas replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You feel into a deep sleep after the magic took hold of your body. The healers did not know what caused it nor could they help cure you. They simple sat close and watched, just this morning you began to show signs of healing and now you are wide awake," Legolas said.

"I dreamt of Arwen," Aragorn whispered his eyes looking to Legolas who gave him a gentle smile. Aragorn frowned and looked down, gripping his sheet harder than he should have.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"She turned away from me," Aragorn said "The Evenstar broke from my son's neck. Our union died."

"Do not think so badly of a situation," Legolas replied. "Arwen loves you with everything in her do not despair. You are homesick. As soon as you are well we will make way to Gondor."

"What of the matters in Mirkwood. The spiders are still attacking your people," Aragorn asked.

"Do not worry about my people. My father has not left these shores so until then I am bound by nothing," Legolas said earning a nod from his friend.

"I think our enemy is something we will not expect," Aragorn said suddenly.

"Why do you say this?" Legolas asked.

"I believe it because I do not feel so relieved but even more so tensed," Aragorn said and Legolas' brow furrowed.

"It is good to see that you are awake," Galadriel said walking into the room Ithil behind her.

"Who is she?" Aragorn asked cocking his head to the side.

"This is my new companion, Ithil. She is a seer as I am," Galadriel said. "Her sister is in her room, she is putting up a very dangerous fuss. I must ask that you two stay away from her she has a temper. It was Ithil I requested to see."

"Ithil Laiudom?" Aragorn asked his voice growing harsh.

"Aye," Galadriel said. "She did not kill many people. Her hands are not even stained with blood, Aragorn. They were rumors; it was in fact her sister Yuzi Noruas who murdered many."

"She should be put to death," Legolas said.

"She is just crazy," Ithil replied looking around the room before moving toward the window. Legolas' eyes followed her earning a large grin from Aragorn as he rose from the bed and to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ithil asked her head snapping to Aragorn her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"For a walk," Aragorn said.

"She will break your heart and your life," Ithil said turning back to the window. Aragorn froze in his spot and looked to the girl.

* * *

A.N: Thank you for the suggestions and I hope that this chapter did turn out better than the last, I know it did not get that long but then again that is what kind of chapters that keep people wandering what will happen.


End file.
